The New Slayer
by Vergil the slayer
Summary: A new slayer has been chosen, but there is a twistt. The new slayer is a man. Find out how this comes to be when he joins the Scoobies in there fight against vampires. Chapter 5 is up now.Some feedback would be good to see if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

I in no way own any of the characters to the **Buffy the Vampire Slayer**series. I only own the characters that I have made up.

Man: A new slayer has been chosen.

Buffy: We have all the slayers we need.

Man: This one is a man.

Buffy: What!

Cut to the guy slayer fighting a bunch of Vampires. He slices a vampire's head off with his sword, and stabs the sword behind him to get one from behind. He takes out a knife and throws it at another vampire and it dusts him. A vampire runs toward him and he slams his sword on the ground.

Slayer: Drive!

A piece of concrete flies up and hits the vampire in the heart and dusts him.

Buffy: Impressive.

She starts clapping and the slayer turns around.

Buffy: You didn't even move from that spot.

Slayer: Who are you?

Buffy: I'm Buffy, and who are you mystery slayer.

Slayer: Vergil Algernon Cross.

Buffy: I have never seen or heard of you before.

Vergil: I like to keep my affairs secret. How did you find me?

Buffy: I train a group of slayers. I thought I might come and check you out.

Vergil: So am I coming back with you then?

Buffy: That's entirely up to you.

Vergil: Guess I'm coming with.

He sheaths his sword and they start walking down the road to where Buffy is staying.

Buffy: So how long have you been in the business?

Vergil: I don't really keep count.

Buffy: Ok. So what other weapons do you carry?

Vergil: My katana and a few knives that's it.

Buffy: No Mr. Pointy?

He laughs a bit.

Vergil: I don't know what that is. Are you referring to a stake?

Buffy: Yea.

Vergil: Never used one and I'm not planning on carrying one.

Buffy: Why not, they are pointy and effective?

Vergil: And they also go dull.

Buffy: I guess you're right.

They both laugh until they hear footsteps behind them. They both turn around and two vampires jump on them. Vergil gets punched in the face by the vampire on him, and he kicks it off of him. Buffy and her vampire roll on the ground for a while until Vergil kicks the vampire off of her. He gives her his hand and she gets up.

Buffy: Thanks.

Vergil: Do you have a stake?

Buffy: No.

He cuts a tree next to him with his sword and a long piece of pointed wood comes out. He picks it up and hands it to her.

Vergil: You do now.

The vampires both charge at them and Vergil swings his sword cutting his vampires head off easily and it turns into dust. Buffy throws the stake and it hits the vampire in the heart and he dusts.

Buffy: Thanks.

Vergil: No problem.

He sheathed his sword and pulled out a short knife and threw it behind him. Buffy turns around and sees a vampire was behind her.

Buffy: Thanks again.

Vergil: No problem. I'm a slayer, that's what I do.

They start walking down the road once again.


	2. Chapter 2

As Vergil and Buffy come to the London offices they see an army of vampires attacking some of the young potentials. Vergil unsheathes his sword and gives Buffy a knife to use.

Vergil: Ill take them all, just rescue the potentials.

Buffy: Are you sure you can handle all of the vampires?

Vergil: Ive handled much worse.

Buffy: Ok.

Vampires converge all around Vergil, and he turns in a circle looking at them all. One jumps to him and he slams his sword into its heart dusting it. He swings the sword back down to the ground and another vampire charges him. He brings the sword up and cuts the vampire in half and it turns to dust. Then they all jump at him at once and he starts throwing knives in every vampires heart, making a huge dust storm in the process. Meanwhile Buffy is on the ground helping a young potential to her feet, but a vampire jumps next to her and she looks over.

Buffy: Damn!

Then the vampire is turned to dust and Vergil's sword hits the ground from where the vampire once stood.

Buffy: You just have a talent for saving my ass huh?

Vergil shrugs his shoulders and dusts a vampire right next to him. Buffy scrambles to her feet and she starts helping other potentials up until the vampire threat is finally gone. Buffy walks over to Vergil holding one of the potentials.

Buffy: Well that was fun.

Vergil: Yea.

He walks over to his sword and sheaths it and helps Buffy support the potential. They walk into the front doors and Vergil is met with women with crossbows pointed at him from everywhere in the room. Then Willow walks up and sees Buffy and Vergil.

Willow: Who is this? More importantly what is he?

Vergil looks around at all the crossbows being pointed at him and he keeps his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Buffy: This is Vergil Cross and he's a slayer.

Willow: How can that be, slayers are only supposed to be women?

Buffy: I don't know, but he's a good one. He took all the vampires in the courtyard out easily.

Willow: Well, I guess well have to bring him up to the main office where everyone is waiting.

Buffy lets the potential go to one of the women holding the crossbow and they start following Willow down the hall to an elevator, then Willow pushes the tenth floor button and they start to rise. After a short trip up they exit the elevator and walk down another long hall until they come to a set of double doors and enters. Faith, Xander, Giles, Andrew, and Dawn are sitting at a long table.

Xander: Hey look everyone, Buffys back, and she brought a friend.

Everyone turns around and sees Buffy, Vergil, and Willow.

Andrew: I see you brought the new slayer.

Faith gets up and walks over to him and she inspects him.

Faith: A male slayer, it's sexy. So Buff how good is he?

Buffy: Well he killed mostly all the vampires on our little onslaught in the courtyard.

Xander: And look, he's carrying a sword.

Faith is still inspecting him.

Faith: I want to see how he fights. Can we arrange that or something?

Giles: Faith, uh, we need to make Mr. Cross feel welcome here first.

Vergil: Well everyone pointing crossbows isn't such a great welcoming party.

Faith runs her hand down his arm.

Faith: He's got spunk too.

Dawn: He's cute too.

Everyone looks at Dawn in a weird way.

Dawn: Well I think he's cute.

Andrew gets up and moves toward Vergil:

Andrew: Anyway, the fact of the matter is, that we now have three fully trained slayers on our side. So the vampires are gonna have a hard time getting to us.

Vergil leans over and whispers to Buffy.

Vergil: I really don't like him that much.

Buffy whispers back to him.

Buffy: I don't blame you.

Giles gets up holding a book and he looks at Vergil and starts reading something.

Giles: Vergil, was your last name Algernon?

Vergil: Yes it was why?

Giles: That clearly explains why you are a slayer.

Giles starts looking at everyone else other than Vergil.

Giles: His family has an extremely famous lineage of vampire hunters. They fought famous vampires and won, and when one of his family members were to die, they would declare who would take their place. But Vergil was chosen by the council and not by his family to be the new slayer.

Giles looks toward Vergil.

Giles: So why is your last name Cross?

Vergil: My family didn't want me to fight demons and vampires. It was supposed to end with my mother and father, but they thought that if they changed my last name the council wouldn't find me. So that's how I became Vergil Cross, but I kept my last name as my middle.

Buffy: So that's why you told me your name was Vergil Algernon Cross?

Vergil: Right.

Giles: Anyway, we have a problem at hand. A strong vampire is going to be resurrected tonight, and I want someone to go and stop this ritual. Vergil, Buffy, and Faith, I want you to go and stop the ritual.

Buffy: Where is the ritual supposed to be taking place?

Just then the doors busted open and a potential shambled through, but Vergil threw a knife at her heart before she got farther into the room and she turned to dust.

Faith: Damn, didn't see that coming at all.

Buffy: Told you he was good.

Giles: Anyway, the ritual is being performed at the docks, so you must hurry, time is of the essence.

Buffy and Faith walked over to a closet and opened it revealing weapons of all kinds. Buffy took an axe and some stakes and Faith took the same. They closed the doors and Faith looked at Vergil standing by the door.

Faith: Aren't you gonna take anything?

Vergil: I got everything I need right here.

He pointed to his sword and some knives he hand in his hand.

Buffy: Well lets get going.

Vergil opened the door for the two ladies as the exited the room and he followed after.

Faith: Such a gentleman too.

The slaying trio walks out of the building and come to a garage on the perimeter.

Buffy: Should we take the car or walk?

Faith: Let's take the car.

Buffy looked toward Vergil.

Buffy: So what's your vote?

Vergil: Id rather walk. No one would hear us coming.

Buffy: That's a good point.

Faith walks over to Vergil and runs her hand down his arm again.

Faith: Don't you want to feel some wheel power?

Vergil: Never drove before.

Buffy: Well let's pick something, time is short.

Vergil: Let's take the car then.

Faith: Good.

They go into the garage and enter and black SUV and they drive off after the garage doors open. They drive until they reach the docks and are met with a dozen vampires outside of the car.

Faith: We could run them over.

Buffy: Or we could get out and fight.

Vergil: You guys drive and Ill fight.

They sped off and Vergil jumped out of the moonroof in the car and landed on his feet in-between all the vampires.

Vergil: This is gonna be fun.

A vampire runs toward him and he grabs its neck and twists it, and it doesn't hit the ground before it turns to dust. Another one came up behind him and he slammed the sword behind him and dusted him.

Vergil: Anyone else wanna try? Come on, Ill only use on hand.

The vampires stood there and stared at each other and Vergil started to look at all of them.

Vergil: Don't make me pick a volunteer.

A vampire finally stepped up to the occasion and ran towards Vergil. Vergil poked the sword right through its head, with one hand, like he promised, and the vampire dusted. Meanwhile, Buffy and Faith have fought through some vampires and have arrived at the ritual. They see a vampire in a cloak reciting something that they can't understand.

Faith: Should we just kill him now or what?

Buffy: I think we should wait for Vergil.

Vampire: Did you think I wasn't going to notice you until you killed me?

The cloaked vampire is turned around and he is looking at Buffy and Faith.

Buffy: Well that was kinda the plan.

Vampire: Its too late, Alastor is summoned, and he will kill you all.

Just then the cloaked vampire is killed and we see a man in a gray robe enter the room.

Man: It seems that you couldn't stop my ritual.

Faith: Let's kill him now.

Alastor: You will not kill me!

Buffy: Let's go get him!

Buffy and Faith charge Alastor with their axes held high, and they swing at his arms, but he catches them and forces Buffy and Faith back. He walks over to the girls on the ground and swings the axes downward, but they are met by Vergil's sword.

Vergil: Got you!

Vergil swings the sword up and it makes Alastor stumble backwards but only for a moment. He charges the sword to Alastor's heart, but Alastor swings an axe up and it blocks the attack, and throws Vergil off balance. Alastor swings the other axe at him and Vergil throws a knife at it to stop the attack, and the knife hits making the axe kick back.

Alastor: I would have expected more from an Algernon.

Vergil puts the sword by his side and looks straight at Alastor.

Vergil: That's a lucky guess vampire.

Vergil charges Alastor with his sword and as soon as he gets close to his body, Alastor slams his palm into Vergil's stomach, which makes him spin up into the air, but on his first spin, Vergil swings his sword and cuts Alastor's palm, and blood shoots out.

Alastor: Minor cut no big deal.

Vergil hits the ground and Buffy and Faith get up and charge Alastor. Faith gets close first and swings a punch to him, but he catches her arm with his left hand and forces his right palm into her elbow making a loud cracking sound.

Faith: Ahhhh!

Alastor punches Faith in the stomach and sends her flying into Vergil, and knocks him back down. Buffy jumps on a crate and does a roundhouse kick to Alastor's head, but he catches her foot, and throws her into Vergil and Faith.

Alastor: Three slayers down in less than five minutes. I am truly the strongest vampire.

Vergil gets up on one knee and throws a knife at Alastor's heart, but he catches it. Alastor laughs and throws the knife back at Vergil's head but he catches it, inches away from his left eye. Alastor runs toward them and somehow gets behind them all and he performs a kick that knocks all three of them into separate places in the room.

Alastor: I would love to stay, but Im going to be busy.

Alastor starts to walk out of the building, but he notices Vergil's sword and picks it up.

Alastor: I will be taking this too.

_Alastor walks out of the building and we see Vergil, Buffy, and Faith in different places in the room._

Buffy: Anyone lose anything body related?

Faith: My arm is broken.

Vergil: I think everything is here.

Faith: How about you B?

Buffy: I think Im good, for the most of it.

Vergil: That bastard took my sword.

We hear Alastor laugh in the background and then the black SUV is thrown through the building by Alastor.

Vergil gets up and rushes over to Buffy, and helps get her up, then they go to Faith and get her up. As the car comes crashing through, they escape through a door in the building.

Faith: That guy doesn't quit.

Buffy: We have to get back to HQ.

Vergil: Well if we drove through, I think we could have stopped the ritual.

They all laughed shortly and then Vergil and Buffy support Faith for walking. Meanwhile Alastor is looking at the piles of dust that were once vampires.

Alastor: Rise my vampire brethren, rise from your ashes and serve as my slaves.

The dust turns back into vampires and all of them looked dazed and confused.

Vampire 1: Where are we?

Vampire 2: Weren't we just dust?

They all look at Alastor and bow down on one knee.

Vampire 1: We will serve you forever my master.

Alastor: Stand up. What is your name?

The vampire stands up.

Vampire 1: My name is Michael.

Alastor: Michael, you will be my trusted guard. Don't worry, I know what killed you, and he isn't in the picture anymore.

Michael bowed to Alastor.

Alastor: Now come with me, my followers. Recruit any and all vampires to help our cause, and if they don't agree, kill them.

All of the vampires leave except Michael who is standing next to Alastor.

Alastor: The fun is just beginning Michael. When everything goes according to plan, something amazing will happen.

After an hour of walking, Buffy, Faith, and Vergil make it back to HQ. They walk into the main office and they all sit down.

Giles: Did you stop the ritual?

Buffy: We got there too late, he was already summoned.

Faith: Anyone wanna get me some medical attention?

Two slayers come in and escort Faith to the medical station.

Vergil: He took my sword.

Andrew: Its going to be hard to kill him.

Giles: Yes, um, right. We will have to do research on him to find out how to stop him, and find out his plans.

Buffy: I thought you already had information on him.

Giles: That information was only for the ritual. Okay everyone, let's get to it.

As everyone gets up to get the books, Buffy is standing by the doorway with it open and nods her head to Vergil. Vergil follows her out of there.

Buff: Im guessing you have never done the research aspect of slaying.

Vergil: Well I really never had a chance to. It was just find and kill for me, but I guess the researching aspect thing can work.

Buffy leaned over and kissed Vergil on the cheek.

Vergil: What was that for?

Buffy: Saving me again. None of the guys I worked with had reflexes like that.

Vergil: Like Giles said, I'm an Algernon. I practice a lot too.

They walk into a big library filled with books on demons and other things.

Buffy: Well I guess we should do this then.

Vergil: Yea I guess. Have you ever fallen asleep reading one of these?

Buffy: Countless times, I never did like researching, I just liked the slaying.

Vergil: Lets have a bet. Ill give you one of my good knives if you can find out what Alastor wants first.

Buffy: I already have one, remember?

Vergil: Oh yea, well Ill give you another one then.

Buffy: Ok, well what do you want if you win?

Vergil: Ill think about it, usually Ill end up not wanting anything, but Ill consider it.

They go off in separate directions and start reading different books. After about ten minutes Vergil finds something important.

Vergil: Listen to this. It says Alastor will infect anyone he chooses to go after a certain target. Only a slayer can be protected against his spell.

Buffy: Does it say how he's going to do it?

Vergil: With a slayers weapon. Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor stood on the rooftop of a building and he held Vergil's sword tight in his hand. From where he was standing he could see where the three slayers went, and with that knowledge he decided to perform his ritual. He slammed Vergil's sword into the center of the roof and started reciting words from a book he is holding. Alastors blood ran down the sword and a pentagram formed on the roof.

Alastor: Now for the slayers blood.

He pulled out three little vials that contained blood in them, and he poured it on the hilt of the sword. The blood dripped down onto the circle and black smoke emerged from the circle.

Alastor: Now, go and infect everyone around them!

Alastor started laughing as the smoke flew over to the headquarters of Buffy and the Scooby gang. _We cut to three potentials in the courtyard as they watch the smoke fly over the area._

Potential 1: What is that?

Potential 2: Maybe we should go tell someone?

Potential 3: Ill be back, I'm gonna get Buffy.

As the potential turns around a little bit of the smoke enters their noses and they grasp their throats. They gasp for breath as the smoke starts to take over their systems. Their eyes go red, and their muscles bulge, and their heads knock to the left. Then the infected potentials turn around and walk toward the doors of the headquarters, and when they open the doors the smoke piles in and infects everything in its path. _We cut to Giles, Andrew, Willow, Anya, Xander, and Dawn looking out of the window._

Giles: What could that be?

Xander: I don't know, but I think we should go tell Buffy.

Giles: Right, right. Xander and Andrew go find her.

Dawn: I'm going too.

Giles: It's too risky, we don't know what this thing is, and I don't want you getting hurt.

Xander: So you send us in?

Anya: Just get going this could be bad.

Xander kisses Anya on her cheek and him and Andrew runs to the doors. The smoke disappears from outside the window.

Willow: It's gone now, I don't think we need Buffy.

Andrew opens the door and the smoke piles into the room and they start to begin their horrible transformation. _We cut back to Buffy and Vergil in the library reading the book he found._

Vergil: He slams the sword into the ground and a pentagram form, he can open it because his blood is already on the sword. He then uses our blood and pours it onto the sword, the blood drips off the sword and falls on the pentagram and a black cloud of smoke emerges. He then can control it to go where he wants it too, in this case he's sending it here. It then infects the first thing near the targets, and once an entrance to a building can be made the smoke keeps going until everyone inside except the target is infected.

Buffy: We have to go warn everyone!

Vergil: We better hurry, the ritual could have been started anytime.

Vergil closes the book and runs to the door but he stops when he hears something metal being dragged on the floor outside the door.

Vergil: Do you hear that?

Buffy: Hear what?

The sound of metal being dragged on carpet gets louder until it finally stops. Vergil holds his index finger up to his lips, and points to a chair in a corner of the room. He throws a knife to her, she catches it and she runs behind the chair and ducks down. He backed up to the center of the room and stood there in plain site, then the door bashed open and standing there was a potential holding a halberd.

Vergil: Holy shit!

What he saw was a horrible creature, he could still tell that it was a potential, but her eyes were blood red, her head was cocked to left and it looked like it didn't move, and her muscles were huge. They were twice as big as they started out, she held that halberd like she knew what she was doing. She moved a little farther into the room and brought up the halberd over her head, and swung down hard at Vergil. He didn't want to move he was mystified at what the cloud did, but he just kept staring at it as it came down.

Buffy: Vergil, move!

Hearing Buffy's voice woke him up, and just as the halberd got close to his head he rolled to the left, and the halberd slammed into the floor cracking it, but as the potential tried to pull it back up, she couldn't, it was stuck.

Vergil: Do I get to hurt her, or what, seeming she almost split me in half!

Buffy: It doesn't look like we can hurt her.

Vergil: There is always a way with me!

He ran toward the potential, raised his fist, and struck as hard as he could against her face. Her head bobbed back a little and it came back with her eyes bulging.

Vergil: Shit!

She grabbed him by his neck and raised him up high. He grabbed her hands to try and break her grip but he couldn't, she was too strong, he kicked her in the stomach but that didn't even hurt her, she just gripped tighter.

Buffy: Vergil!

She ran toward the potential holding the knife, but as she got close enough the potential swung her arm and it hit Buffy in the face making her fly back into one of the bookcases.

Vergil: Bu…ff…y!

Still gasping for breath Vergil got an idea, and quickly put it into action. He reached down to his right leg and pulled out a knife from a sheath and with all of his strength he slammed the knife into the girls wrist, and as he hoped she dropped him, and he scrambled to his feet. He didn't care about breathing at the moment, Buffy was hurt, so he ran over to her and tried to wake her up.

Vergil: Come on Buffy, wake up!

He shook her a little bit and her eyes opened slowly and then they widened, he looked back and saw that the potential who strangled him had a nice recovery, and was holding an axe from off the wall, and had swung it down on them. Vergil grabbed Buffy and with his strength, they rolled out of the way before the axe hit the ground.

Buffy: Now, how many times is that you have saved me?

Vergil: It doesn't matter we have to go.

Vergil launches off of the ground and runs toward the potential, the potential swings the axe at him, and he catches it. He raises the axe and slams it into her neck.

Buffy: Vergil no!

The potential falls down to the ground and she returns to her normal self.

Vergil: Well that's unexpected.

Buffy: I guess that's the only way to stop the infection.

Vergil: Good, I can't wait.

He picks up the axe and hands it to Buffy.

Vergil: Go find Faith, I have a feeling that she's in deep trouble.

Buffy: You don't have a weapon.

Vergil: I'm sure Ill find one sooner or later.

Buffy: So you are going to go alone?

Vergil: Ill be fine don't worry.

Buffy puts her arm around Vergil's shoulder and they share a passionate kiss.

Buffy: Be careful, and don't hurt any of the potentials too much.

Vergil: I will and Ill try not to hurt them too bad.

They both exit through the door, Buffy goes to the left, and Vergil goes to the right. _We follow Buffy going down the left side of the hall. _As Buffy rounds the corner to the stairs she sees two potentials with crossbows coming up the stairs, and she takes off past the stairs. She pushes the button on the elevator and waits as it comes to her floor, then two arrows fly past her head and hit the elevator doors, and she turns back and sees that the potentials have found her.

Buffy: Great.

But as the potentials load more arrows into the crossbow the elevator doors open and Buffy almost steps in, but she sees Xander in there.

Buffy: Not you Xander.

Xander charges for her, and she flips him on his back outside the elevator, and enters it and closes the doors as fast as possible. She presses the basement floor button and rides down to the third floor when she hears something drop onto the top of the elevator.

Buffy: What now?

A sword emerges from the top of the elevator and it starts to cut a circle in the roof, Buffy ducks down as the circle starts to get complete, but then the elevator stops at the second floor. She holds the axe in a striking position just in case anything unexpected bursts into the elevator. The doors open and Faith is standing there holding an axe.

Faith: What the hell is going on here?

Buffy gets out of the elevator and closes the doors as soon as the potential with the sword falls down into the elevator.

Buffy: We need to go find Vergil fast, because we have to go fight Alastor.

Faith: I'm all for hitting these potentials, I don't really like them that much.

Buffy: That's good, but lets go find Vergil.

Faith: Oh I see, you have a thing for him don't you?

Buffy blushes a bit.

Buffy: Lets just go find him.

They take off running down the hall and turn towards the stairs. _We now cut to Vergil's part after him and Buffy split up._

Vergil: I'm gonna get my sword back from you bastard.

He hears another person walking down the hallway he went through, so he gets up against a column in the wall and waits until the person pasts. The person walks by and he sees it to be Willow holding a broadsword, so he pulls out a knife and slowly creeps up on her. He stabs the knife into her neck, then he takes it out fast and she drops down on the ground and returns to normal.

Vergil: I'm sorry Willow.

He picks up the sword and continues down the hall. _We cut back to Alastor still standing on the building, which we now identify as a library. Michael is standing next to Alastor._

Alastor: It looks like the spell worked

Michael: Yes it did sir. The potentials are attacking the slayers.

Alastor: Are you ready for the second part?

Michael: Yes sir, we are ready.

He pulls out a radio from his pocket and turns it on.

Michael: Cut the power. Over.

_We cut to a vampire down by the Scoobies headquarters messing with a circuit breaker. _

Vampire: Roger. Over and out.

The vampire cuts the power, and the whole building grows pitch black. _We cut back to Alastor and Michael standing on the library rooftop. _

Alastor: Now it has begun.

Michael nods in response.

Alastor: Get ready to go in.

Michael: Yes sir.

He bows down and goes down the roof access stairs.

Alastor: This is going be fun.

_We cut to Faith and Buffy walking down the halls as the lights go out._

Buffy: This cant be good.

Faith: Well its gonna be a lot harder to see in the dark.

Buffy: You don't have to make the situation more obvious.

Faith: Lets just go.

Buffy: I have an idea.

Faith: What is it?

Buffy: Lets get out of here through the front doors, I mean were only one floor above the exit.

Faith: Or we could jump out a window.

Buffy: Yea that is true.

Faith: Aren't you considering the V factor?

Buffy: What's that?

Faith looks at her like she is stupid, but seeming its dark she doesn't know if she is really looking at her.

Faith: Vergil!

Buffy: I almost forgot about him. We need to go find him.

Faith: Let's just split, he can take care of himself, its not like something else is gonna happen.

A mysterious force throws Faith through the door next to her. Buffy looks dead ahead but only sees darkness, and then she is thrusted through the same door. _We cut back to Vergil after the power is cut._

Vergil: Great, what now!

He squints around the room and sees he's on the second floor from the sign on the wall, above the stairwell door. As he reaches for the door handle, a hand grabs his neck from behind and starts to choke him, while dragging him down the hall. He struggles to get free but he can tell its another potential, he tries to use his sword but he realized he lost it when he got grabbed. He tries to pull out a knife but is then thrown into a room, he hits the floor and hears a loud crack.

Vergil: I hope that didn't come from me.

As soon as the potential steps into the room, the floor cracks, and it breaks making him fall through. _We cut back to Buffy and Faith on the floor in a room. _The door slams and they both look in the direction of the door.

Buffy: It's a vampire.

Faith: Do you still…

Faith is interrupted by a loud cracking sound coming from the ceiling. They both look up and see the ceiling collapse, and down with some plaster and wood comes a figure. The figure starts coughing and he sits up.

Figure: That was a wild ride.

They both realize its Vergil, and he sees them too.

Buffy: We were just trying to find you.

Vergil: Well I just dropped by.

Faith: Ha ha, very funny, can we just go now.

After Faith finishes talking she is picked up and thrown into a chair at the back of the room. Vergil gets up quick and gets behind the vampire and puts on hand on the top of its head, and the other hand on its neck.

Vergil: Surprise!

He twisted the vamp's neck and it snapped, and it fell down and turned to dust. He helps Buffy up and they go over to Faith and help her up.

Vergil: So where do we go now?

Faith: Out the front doors.

Buffy: Unless we could drop down there somehow.

Vergil: The joke is overused.

Buffy: Ok.

Faith: How do we get weapons, seeming none of us have any more?

Vergil went to the center of the room and picked up two sharp pieces of wood, and he hands one to Buffy and the other to Faith.

Vergil: There you go.

Faith shakes her head at him and they all exit the room and stand out in the middle of the hall.

Faith: Which way do we go?

Vergil points down to the right side of the hall.

Vergil: The stairs are that way.

Buffy: Looks like we are going down the stairs.

They all walk toward the stairs Faith in front, Buffy in the middle, and Vergil bringing up the rear. They enter the stairway door and head down to the main lobby.


	4. Chapter 4

_We cut to Alastor and twenty vampires standing in the courtyard of the Scobbies office._

Alastor: Do not send any more of our men in, the slayers are coming out.

Michael: Yes sir.

He turns to the crowd of vampires.

Michael: Everyone stay outside. We will wait for the slayers to come to us.

The vampires all make noise but they soon get quiet, when a vampire is thrown through the lobby doors and is turned to dust.

Alastor: This is what Ive been waiting for.

Alastor ran towards the doors holding the sword in a stabbing position and the first slayer that came out, he slammed the sword into the slayers stomach. The slayer gripped the sword.

Slayer: Damn.

Blood ran down from the sword and some ran down from the slayers mouth. Alastor took out the sword and the slayer dropped down to their knees and their head bobbed down. Alastor raised the sword and brought it down. _We cut back to when Vergil, Buffy, and Faith who are hiding behind the stairwell door. _Vergil is looking outside the window.

Buffy: What do you see?

Vergil: Three, four vampires at the most.

Faith: What's the game plan then?

Vergil: I could take two of them, and you guys can take one each.

Faith: Sounds like a plan.

Buffy: Lets do it.

Buffy and Faith both hold up their stakes, and Vergil cracks his knuckles and his neck.

Vergil: Lets rock!

Vergil opened the door and went out first, then came Buffy, and then Faith. Vergil rushed over to one vampire and he punched it right in the face, then he took out his last knife and stabbed the vamp in the neck once it was dazed and confused, he then tore it around making the vamp dust. A vamp kicked at Buffy, but she ducked and kicked him in the leg bringing him down. The vamp was about to rise when Buffy slammed the stake in its heart, then he turned to dust. Faith ran at a vamp and she kicked him in the stomach, then she punched him in the face, then she punched again but the vamp caught her fist and punched her in the face. He kicked her in the face, and she stepped back a bit, but she came back quick and dusted the vamp with her stake. Vergil grabbed the remaining vamp and shoved the knife in his heart and threw him out of the lobby doors, he dusted as he hit the ground.

Vergil: Lets get the hell out of here.

Vergil opened the doors, and as soon as he stepped out he felt something metal pierce his stomach. He looked down and saw it was his own sword. He looked up and saw that Alastor stabbed him, Vergil gripped his sword.

Vergil: Damn.

Blood came down from his mouth and not to mention the blood coming from his wound. Alastor pulled the sword out and he dropped to his knees in pain, then Alastor raised the sword above his head and brang the sword down on his head. Vergil raised his hands and caught the blade before any damage could be done.

Alastor: You weren't supposed to catch that!

When Alastor charged into the room a huge wind knocked Buffy and Faith into the back wall and they were knocked out. They awoke once they saw Vergil trying to stop the sword from going down on his head.

Buffy and Faith: Vergil!

Alastor put more strength into the sword but Vergil wouldn't let it go down, so he brang the sword back up and grabbed Vergil by the throat. He tossed Vergil into the clearing with all the vampires surrounding him.

Alastor: Go fight the two slayers in the building. Now!

All of the twenty vampires started walking to the building but were stopped.

Vergil: Don't you dare go fight them, you all are mine!

He stands up staggering with his fists clenched tight. Alastor walks right up to him.

Alastor: I'm the only one who is gonna fight you. Go fight the slayers!

The vampires start running towards the building and they all enter the doors, and the fight begins.

Vergil: Buffy! Faith!

He starts to walk toward the fight, but Alastor punches him and knocks him down on the ground. Michael throws Alastor a broadsword, and he slams it into the ground next to Vergil.

Alastor: Pick it up and fight me!

Vergil: Give me my sword and Ill consider it.

Alastor kicks Vergil in the stomach.

Vergil: Ahhh!

Alastor: Giving your opponent what he wants is only good when it's a death wish.

Vergil picks up the sword and gets up from the ground.

Alastor: Now be a good little slayer and fight me!

Vergil: Ok.

He throws the sword at Alastor and he moves out of the swords way, but when he turns around Vergil pulled out two handguns.

Alastor: Bullets can't kill us.

Vergil: Yea but they hurt like hell.

As he pulled the trigger on his guns, he smiled a bit, then Alastor held his arms out to get hit. He fired five shots from each gun, each of the ten bullets hitting their target, in different places of his body. Four shots for his arms, four for his legs, and two for his chest. Alastor laughed and started walking towards him, when all of a sudden he couldn't walk.

Alastor: What the hell?

His arms turned blue with an ice breaking sound, the same for his legs and his chest. His whole body was covered in ice except for his head.

Alastor: What did you do to me you bastard?

Vergil put his guns away and walked toward Alastor when Michael jumped in front of his master.

Michael: You will not kill him!

Vergil pulled out one of his guns and shot him right in the head, making it freeze instantly.

Vergil: Chill man, Ill kill you first.

He punched Michael right in the head, and his head shattered, then he turned to dust. He walked right up to Alastor.

Alastor: Why didn't you just shoot me in the head?

Vergil: Because I kill all the major assholes with my sword.

He broke Alastor's hand that held his sword and he threw it off. He swung the sword twice and put it back in its sheath and walked away, just as Alastor slid in half and shattered on the ground and turned into a skeleton. As he kept on walking the skeleton was split into many pieces until he was dust, and he just blew away with the wind. _We cut back to Buffy and Faith who are fighting for their lives in the lobby. _Buffy stakes two vampires, but one of them throws her into the stairwell door and three more go after her. Faith has vampires jumping on her left and right, but she keeps throwing them away from her, occasionally staking them too.

Faith: We could really use you now Vergil!

Just then a big wave of dust comes inside the lobby and half of the original twenty vampires are gone. Vergil enters the room holding his sword with one hand. He sheaths his sword and pulls out his guns, then he ejects his ice rounds and puts a clip full of new ammo in. He raises the guns and starts firing at the group that attacked Buffy. He hits the three vampires in their backs and they explode after a few seconds. He turns around and fires at the group that is attacking Faith. He fired and hit every vampire around them, and just like the vamps that attacked Buffy, they exploded after a few seconds. Three vampires are left standing in the middle of the room and they all look at Vergil.

Vergil: Run.

The vampires turn around and they run away. Buffy and Faith get up and walk over to Vergil.

Faith: What the hell were in those bullets?

Vergil: UV rays, pretty strong ones.

Buffy looks down and notices Vergils wound.

Buffy: We need to get you to a hospital now!

He ejects his sunlight rounds and puts the ice rounds back in, he positions the gun at his wound and fires, freezing it.

Vergil: I can make it now.

Buffy: Faith go make sure everyone is all right.

Faith: Ok.

Faith runs to the stairwell and goes up to the first floor. Buffy puts her arm around Vergil's neck and helps him walk out of the lobby, and they walk to the garage, they get into a black SUV and drive off to the hospital. As they near the hospital Vergil pulls out one of his guns and ejects the ice clip and puts in a different clip. He points the gun where he fired the ice bullet on his body, and fires, making the ice disappear.

Buffy: I'm not even going to ask.

They pull up to the emergency entrance and a team of doctors and a stretcher are there to greet them. They get out and Vergil almost falls down to the ground but the doctors help him into the stretcher.

Doctor: What happened?

Buffy: Someone stabbed him.

Doctor: With what?

Buffy: A sword.

Doctor: This thing happens to happen all the time Ms. Summers.

Buffy: Just save him.

Doctor: He'll be fine.

They take Vergil into the hospital and run him to an emergency room, and they start to do their work. Buffy waits outside the door in a waiting area. After five minutes a nurse comes out holding Vergil's sword and guns, she hands them to Buffy and goes back into the room. After thirty minutes Giles, Andrew, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Anya, and Faith walk to the waiting room where Buffy is. Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Giles hug Buffy.

Willow: How is he?

Buffy: I haven't heard anything yet. A nurse came out to give me his weapons.

Giles: I'm sure he'll be fine, he is an Algernon.

Buffy: But you didn't see his wound. And you di….

Faith: Didn't see how he fought after he got hurt.

Buffy looked over at Faith and nodded to her.

Xander: We shouldn't worry.

Buffy: his own sword stabbed him in the stomach!

Dawn: Calm down Buffy.

Buffy stands up and is about to say something, but is interrupted by a doctor when he walks right up to her. He starts whispering to her.

Doctor: He's going to be ok, but he wants to see you.

Buffy: Ok.

The doctor escorts Buffy to the room, and opens the door for her, then he walks back to the rest of the gang. She walks over to Vergil who appears to be sleeping in his bed, she sits down in the check next to him and holds his hand. She starts to push the hair out of his eyes with her other hand, but he grabs her hand and puts it down.

Vergil: I like the hair where it is.

She laughs and bit and leans over and kisses him on his cheek.

Buffy: Are you feeling ok?

Vergil sits up and rips the IV out of his hand.

Vergil: Never better, it's just a flesh wound.

Buffy: You should lie down, you need to rest.

He pulls the blankets off of his body and looks at his wound and sees that it is sealed.

Vergil: Id rather just leave right now.

She pulls the blankets back over him.

Buffy: You need to rest, you almost got killed.

Vergil: Were slayers, we heal fast, I'm fine trust me.

He tries to get out of his bed but his injury still hurts, so he goes back into the bed.

Vergil: Guess I'm not healing that fast after all.

She leans over and they share a passionate kiss.

Buffy: I hope that makes you feel better.

He smiles a bit and puts the IV back in his hand.

Vergil: Yea it did.

Vergil ripped the IV out of his hand again and got up this time without major pain, and walked over to his clothes.

Vergil: Tell the gang to come in, Ill be out in a sec. Oh and please get my weapons.

Buffy: Ok.

Vergil walks to the bathroom in his room and started to get changed. Buffy walks out of the room and gets his weapons.

Buffy: He wants you guys to come in.

Giles: Ok.

They all follow Buffy into the room.

Anya: The doctor filled us in on everything.

They all see that he's not in his bed.

Andrew: Where did he go?

Vergil opens the bathroom door and comes out in his black t-shirt, black pants and his coat. The all look at him strangely.

Vergil: Why is everyone looking at me like that?

Giles: The doctor said that you were supposed to rest, not leave.

Vergil: I'm a slayer, I heal fast.

Buffy hands him his weapons, and he puts his sword back on his belt, then he put the guns back in the coat. _We cut back to the doctor who is standing outside of Vergil's door. A spikey haired man walks up to Vergil's door._

Doctor: Excuse me sir, you can't go in there.

Man: Yes I can.

Doctor: Are you a friend of the patient.

Man: Yea.

Doctor: Ill have to check.

Man: Its very important.

Doctor: I still need to check.

As the doctor opens the door the man pushes the doctor out of the way and enters the room. _We cut back to Vergil and everyone inside the room as the spikey haired man enters. _Vergil looks toward him.

Vergil: Oz, what are you doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stood motionless as Vergil and Oz stared at each other. Oz looked around at everyone.

Oz: Hi guys.

No one said anything for a while until Giles broke the silence.

Giles: Its nice to see you again Oz. What brings you here?

Oz: I came here for Vergil.

Giles: What do you need him for?

Willow: More importantly, how do you know each other?

Vergil: It's a long story, why don't we go somewhere more cheery?

A security guard opens the door and goes to grab Oz.

Vergil: Leave him.

Guard: The doctor said he broke in here.

Vergil grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Vergil: He's with me.

Guard: He didn't come in here with permission.

Vergil: Leave him now!

Guard: Yes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

The guard walks out of the room.

Oz: Thanks.

Buffy: Let's go get some coffee.

Vergil holds the door open for everyone as they exit the room. They all get out of the hospital and get in their cars and drive to the nearest coffee shop. They all get a big table to sit at and they start talking.

Buffy: Ok, how do you guys know each other?

**Vergil: Should I or should you?**

Oz: Ill do it. We were doing a show at this new club and when we were done a bunch of vampires attacked us. We were doing the best we could to fight them off, but we weren't doing that well, when all of a sudden one of the vampires gets cut in half, and it turns to dust, and we see Vergil standing there with his sword. He threw me a sword to protect myself and then he kicked all of their asses, he dusted all of them in a matter of moments, and we were safe.

Willow: Wow that's exciting, but is there more to that?

Vergil: Yes there is.

_We cut to when Vergil and Oz first meet._

Oz: What do I give you in return?

Vergil: Nothing, I'm a slayer that's what I do.

Oz: Well do you want your sword back?

Vergil: You keep it, this is the only one I need.

Oz: Thanks man.

Vergil turns back around and starts walking and grabs his necklace. He turns around and looks back at Oz.

Vergil: You're a werewolf aren't you?

Oz: How do you know that?

Vergil: It doesn't matter, look I want you to have this.

He walks up to Oz and takes his necklace off and hands it to him.

Oz: What's this for?

Vergil: It stops you from becoming a werewolf once you have it on.

Oz: Thanks this is much better than that charm I had.

Vergil starts to walk away, until Oz stops him.

Oz: How could you tell?

Vergil: Because I used to be one.

Vergil walks away, and Oz stands there clueless.

_We cut back to everyone in the coffee shop._

Oz: We met many more times after that.

Buffy: How were you a werewolf?

_We cut back to a young Vergil playing outside his house. He is eight years old. _Vergil picks up the red ball that he is playing with.

Vergil: Wonder when mommy and daddy are getting home.

He throws the ball up in the air and kicked it into the woods next to his house.

Vergil: Crap.

He walks into the forest and starts exploring to find his ball. He hears a dog growl and looks around, but sees nothing, so he continues forward. He spots his ball and walks over to it, and just as he bends down, he sees a werewolf come out from behind a tree.

**Vergil: Mommy! Daddy!**

He picks up the ball and throws it at the werewolf and it gets hit in the head, Vergil starts running and the werewolf chases him. He runs until he trips on a fallen tree branch, and the werewolf jumps on him and bites him on the arm. He screams out in pain and punches the werewolf right in the head, but as he tries to move away, the wolf pins him down and goes for another bite, when an arrow slams into the werewolf's head, and his mother drags him out from under the wolf.

Mrs. Algernon: We have to get him to the house, the infection is spreading.

Mr. Algernon: Then we must hurry, quickly give me him, I'll make it back faster.

Vergil's mom hands him to his dad and he runs as fast as he can to their house with his mom behind them, still messing with the wolf. His dad kicked the door open, and he put him on the table in the kitchen, his mother soon came in after. His dad pulls out rope from a drawer in the kitchen and ties him to the table. Vergil starts to try and break free, and there is hair forming on his hands.

Mr. Algernon: We have to hurry! Did you get the wolves blood?

**Mrs. Algernon: Yes I did. Are you ready to give yours?**

Mr. Algernon nodded, and pulled out a knife from the dishwasher, and slit his wrist. There was a jar next to him and he let his blood flow into the jar, his wife then took that jar and mixed his blood with the wolves' blood.

Mrs. Algernon: Here you go Lamia, drink up.

She poured the blood into his mouth and he drank it, once it was all gone, he screamed out in horrible pain and was struggling more than ever. His mom tried to grab him but his dad grabbed her and backed away.

Mr. Algernon: You have to let it work out.

Vergil kept thrashing around, but couldn't get free and his mom turned around and put her head into his dad's chest and started crying.

Mrs. Algernon: We almost lost him Ben.

Ben: I know Amber, I know.

Amber: He's our only child left Ben, I don't want to lose him like we did Rebecca.

Ben: We won't lose him, I promise.

Vergil stops thrashing and passes out, his parents go over to him and kiss him on the cheek. _We cut back to everyone at the coffee shop. _Vergil had told them everything that happened except that his real name was Lamia, and that he had a sister.

Giles: Well why cant that work for Oz?

Oz: I couldn't track the werewolf that bit me, and I don't know where my dad is.

He looks over at Vergil and holds up his necklace.

Oz: But thanks to Vergil's necklace, I can't become the wolf unless I don't have it on.

Virgule: So is that enough back-story for now?

Buffy: Everything seems to check out.

Giles: So Vergil, how did you end up killing Alastor?

Vergil gets up and winks to Buffy, who then turns to Giles. She starts telling him how he killed Alastor, while Oz follows Vergil outside of the coffee shop.

**Vergil: So what do you need me for?**

Oz: Iv'e been being stalked by this thing in a black cloak and really long bony fingers. It looks a lot like death, but without the scythe. It tried to kill my band members, but once I got away, it came after me, and from what it seems you might be the only one who can kill this thing.

Vergil: I could probably kill it, but I might need some help fighting it. Do you still know those sword skills I taught you?

Oz: Yea. There is also one other thing.

**Vergil: What is it?**

Oz: Well, whenever this thing appears, a woman is usually behind him. But the really strange thing is that you two look like you could be related.

Vergil: Describe her to me.

Oz: She looks pretty fit, she wears all dark clothing, her hair color is black like yours, and it's really long.

Vergil: Is there anything else about her? Does she carry a weapon of some sort? How tall is she?

He put his hands on Oz's shoulders and got up close to his face.

Oz: Calm down man. She's using what looks like a scythe, and she's got chains wrapped around her arms. That's all I know about her.

Vergil puts his hands down by his side.

Vergil: I'm sorry about that.

Oz: It's alright.

Vergil: So when is the last time this thing encountered you?

Oz: Right about now.

Vergil turns around and sees the thing that is stalking Oz, just like he said it looked like Death himself, on one arm it had three huge bony fingers, and the other arm wasn't visible so he guessed he didn't have one.

Vergil: Get the hell out of here now!

He draws his sword and he feels the pain in his stomach, but he decides to fight the thing if needed.

Oz: Shouldn't I go get Buffy or somebody?

Vergil: Get the gang to take you somewhere safe.

Oz: Ok.

Oz runs back into the coffee shop, and Vergil stands there holding his sword in a fighting stance. The monster looks at him then proceeds to go into the coffee shop, but Vergil stops it by putting the sword to its stomach.

Vergil: You are going to have to go through me first!

The monster raises its bony fingers and slaps him through the glass in the shop and launches him onto where everyone is talking. Everyone gets up and then table collapses, and he crashes to the floor hard. Buffy kneels down next to him.

Buffy: Holy shit, are you okay?

He sits up quick and looks around for Oz, and sees that he's holding the sword Vergil gave him.

Oz: I'm tired of running I'm taking this thing on now!

Vergil: Oz don't even try it.

Oz starts to transform into his werewolf state, but this one is different than his first state. He's standing on two legs, he is all hairy, he has the face of a wolf, he is wearing shorts and he has his claws clenched tight.

Willow: Wow.

Vergil gets up and takes the sword from Oz.

Vergil: Mind if I use it?

Oz: Not at all.

He takes the sword in his left hand and swings it, causing the sheath to go flying.

Everyone turns around and goes out the back door while Vergil and Oz walk out the front door to the monster. Once they get out of the door they see the monster isn't there anymore.

Vergil: I really wanted to fight this thing too.

He hears scratching on the roof and looks up and sees that the monster is there and he's charging for Oz. He runs to Oz and pushes him out of the way as soon as the creature jumps down. The bones meet the sword and the creature is pushing Vergil to his knees. He forces up as hard as he can and the creature staggers back, he ditches the swords and sees Oz laughing a few feet away, and he kicks off the ground as the creatures brings its fingers down on the ground hard.

Vergil: Oz, what the hell is wrong with you?

Oz: I'm not Oz.

Oz transforms into the woman with a scythe on her back and chains around her arms, it's the exact same girl that the supposed Oz described.

Woman: Hello Lamia, remember me?

Vergil pulls out his guns and starts firing on the woman, but she brings out her scythe and swings it, cutting the bullets in half.

Vergil: You bitch!

He puts his guns away and grabs his sword from the ground and runs toward her, but she fires a chain at him and it catches the sword. He pulls out his gun for his left hand and starts firing at her, but she cuts the bullets again. She yanks the chain and pulls the sword toward her, then she cuts it in half with her scythe.

Woman: Still weak I see brother.

She shoots the chain at him again, but he jumps on it and starts running towards her, then as he runs on the chain she pulls out a small piece of paper and throws it at him. When it gets close to him it explodes.

Woman: Goodbye Lamia.

As the chain retracts Vergil jumps up from the explosion and slams his fist into her face, knocking her down on the ground.

Vergil: You have no room to call me that Rebecca. You're dead to me.

Rebecca pulls out two guns of her own and points them at her brother's head.

Rebecca: I was always quick at the draw.

She kicks him in the stomach and he backs up holding his stomach in pain. She points the guns at his stomach and laughs.

Rebecca: I'm not going to let you die without a fight Lamia.

Vergil: My name is Vergil!

He runs straight towards her and she starts firing at him, but he moves too fast and doesn't get shot. He uppercuts her in the face, which makes her back flip and kick him in the chin and makes him back flip too, and they both land on their feet with their guns pointed at each others head.

Vergil: You're out of ammo Rebecca.

Rebecca: So are you Lamia.

They both eject their clips and she throws her gun up into the air, Vergil looks up and she punches him in the face, but he catches her fist quickly, then he sends a punch of his own to her stomach but she catches it with her other hand.

Vergil and Rebecca: Stalemate

Her gun hits the ground and he brings his knee up to her stomach but she blocks it with her knee.

Vergil: How did you know I knew Oz?

Rebecca: I could sense he met you before. Then all I had to do was find out where you would be.

Vergil: So he told you I went to London?

Rebecca: Exactly.

Vergil: Tricky girl.

Rebecca: Well it worked for faking my own death.

Still locked in the stalemate it started to rain heavily, and they were soaked in a matter of moments. They back up from each other and they put their guns away.

Vergil: Why are you looking for me?

Rebecca: I'm not going to tell you Lamia, you will just have to figure that out for yourself.

Rebecca starts to walk away and the creature follows her quickly, and they disappear into a black portal.

Vergil: You better come back Rebecca.

He turns around and sees Buffy behind him.

Vergil: How much did you hear?

Buffy: All of it. I'm sorry Vergil, I had no idea.

Vergil: Its ok.

Buffy: Come on, let's get out of here.

They both walk up to the black SUV Buffy was driving earlier and get in, then they drive off to the headquarters.


End file.
